


5 Gold Rings

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Christmas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034808
Comments: 18
Kudos: 373





	5 Gold Rings

Harry was stalking through the halls of Hogwarts hoping to catch one of his prey unaware. He was hoping to escape seeing Dumbledore and anyone in the Order. Today was the first day of the Yule holiday and he was going to enjoy it despite Dumbledore and his controlling methods. Harry loved how empty the halls were and how easy he could stalk his prey this way. He was almost to the dungeons when he heard Dumbledore and it sounded like Ginny Weasley. The girl was obsessed with him. He ducked into a hidden alcove and waited for the voices to fade away. 

He slowly started the hall toward his prey. "Give it up, Potter." Severus opened his office door and was holding the Marauders' Map. 

Harry uncovered his head from his invisibility cloak. "I was escaping." 

"I'm not buying that excuse. You were stalking and hoping to catch me or Lucius in the hall." 

"Ah, yes, Granger, Weasley, and his sister are still in residence." Lucius tugged Harry into their quarters. "Why were you stalking us anyway?"

"Yes, why? It's not like you haven't caught us." Severus arched a brow as he headed to the kitchenette. "Tea?" They followed the man. "You did an excellent job of stalking us until we allowed you to catch us." 

"Allowed?" Harry huffed. "I caught you fair and square." Harry kissed the back of Severus' neck and let a fang drag across his mark. Severus moaned a bit before Harry stepped away. "I wasn't stalking so much as hoping to -"

"Pull one of us into the alcove and make sure that Ginny Weasley heard us?" Lucius got out the biscuits he loved. "Why is she here anyway? It's bad enough having to deal with her brother and Granger. I wouldn't even have a meal in the Great Hall if Dumbledore didn't require it because he put it in Severus' contract." 

Harry grumbled a bit. "I got a lecture the other day about missing meals from Granger and Dumbledore and how it is important for the Savior to be seen in the Great Hall. Hogwash, it's about him." 

Severus laughed. "Ah, now the real reason he was stalking us. He wants to avoid them and their lectures. Well, thankful, this is my last year and we can move to wherever we want." He poured their tea and set up the tray. They followed Severus back into the main living area as he put the tea tray on the table. Harry looked at Lucius. Lucius nodded his agreement. "Add some wards, Harry, so we don't get disturbed by them and we will call it an early night." 

Harry quickly added some parslewards. A gift that he kept after the demise of old snake face and no one but Severus and Lucius were aware of that aspect. "Yule gifts?" 

Lucius arched a brow at the simple question. Yule wasn't for a few days. The Yule log was already picked out and ready for burning. "It's a bit early. Two more nights before Yule." Severus, again, missed the look between Harry and Lucius. Harry chewed his lip for a few seconds. "Brat, what is it? I see you chewing your lip. Might as well tell us." 

Harry got up and went into their bedroom. He didn't return for several minutes. He returned carrying a large box. Lucius was now confused. He thought that Harry was going to gift Severus with a diamond cauldron. They had discussed it and knew that Severus had a potion he wanted to create and needed one. Harry waved his hand and the table moved aside. He stood in front of his mates. "I know we are mates, no one can separate us. We are one. However, I want to make it legal." Harry opened the large box and the five lordship rings were inside. "I want us to bond." 

"Harry?" Lucius looked at the five gold rings. "We are ex-Death Eaters."

"Yes, I am aware." 

"I believe what Lucius is attempting to say is that according to the law, you can still have a husband or wife and keep us as mates. You don't need to tie your titles to us." Severus swallowed. He wasn't expecting this. "We are so much older than you and our reputations-"

"One, no one my age would be able to understand me or what happened. They can't even handle my name. Two, I want only you. It has nothing to do with us being mates. I wanted Severus since before I learned he was the Half-Blood Prince and Lucius, the day I tricked you out of Dobby. I always wanted the pair of you and nothing will change that. Not Dumbledore or the Weasleys. I want to bond on Yule." 

Severus and Lucius now exchanged looks. "It's why you have been so eager and stalkerish." Severus looked at the rings. "I agree but we need a bonding contract." 

Harry grinned and almost ran to his desk. He grabbed two scrolls. "We should have known." Lucius laughed. "Let's see them." 

____________________________Time skip_______

Harry, Lucius, and Severus entered the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. They hadn't told anyone they were bonded. It would be in tonight's paper. Harry said it was his present to Dumbledore, Granger, and the two Weasleys. Harry was humming "Merry Christmas to Me." 

"He gets so vengeful."

"I know and I love it." Severus was almost giddy with excitement. He wouldn't show it but his husbands and mates were aware of it.

Harry sat down between Lucius and Severus. They listened to Dumbledore give his welcoming back speech. Granger and Weasley started to inform everyone of their wedding plans while Ginny Weasley looked longingly at Harry. Dessert was almost upon them when the owls arrived with the evening edition of the Prophet. 

POTTER WEDS!

by Rita Skeeter

I was a bit surprised to discover a marriage certificate for Harry Potter. I was equally surprised to discover just who he was to wed. Lord Potter had never been much for discussing his private life. I attempted to get an interview but was rejected. All I can say is congratulations to Lord Potter. I am sure Lucius Malfoy Potter and Severus Snape Potter will keep Lord Potter on his toes.

Harry started singing Merry Christmas to Me again as Dumbledore, Granger, and Weasley attempted to keep Ginny Weasley was exploding.


End file.
